Young Love
by Shasunatte
Summary: It’s been years since Naruto saved Sasuke from being almost killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke is back in the Konoha village, and is living a completely normal life. He’s Sakura’s boyfriend, his friends have put the past behind them, and nothing could possibly
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this author's note goes out to my reader…the one who just happened to stumble upon this story

**A/N: Ok, this author's note goes out to my reader…the one who just happened to stumble upon this story. Honestly…this is my first story on fan fiction. So, this may not be my best work. And yet, it just might be my best work. Who knows? So, anyway, time to move on to this great Naruto Fan Fiction story that I like to call: "Young Love." (Yes, you can tell that this is probably going to be a pretty pervy story just from the title….But don't judge a book by its cover!)**

**Summary: It's been years since Naruto saved Sasuke from being almost killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke is back in the Konoha village, and is living a completely normal life. He's Sakura's boyfriend, his friends have put the past behind them, and nothing could possibly go wrong. Well…**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu, HinaXNaru Other-TemaXShika, NejiXTen, KakXAnko**

**--**

**Shasunatte: ****Ok, and here's the beginning to this big novel, "Young Lovers." What do you think. Today with me, I have Kakashi Hatake, and Zabuza Momochi (who've already read this) to help me with pre- and post-commentary. So, what'd you guys think of it?**

**Kakashi: ****Out of all the novels I've read, this one's pretty good. I'd give it a rating of 7 out of 10. (A/N: Sorry for bragging…I need some sort of filler for how Kakashi feels, though…)**

**Zabuza: ****Oh my God! I'm going to be famous! I'm going to be on commentary that can be viewed around the world! OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod!**

**Kakashi: ****Settle down, Zabuza. Remember, we're here to do commentary, not to get excited about something that we do on TV just about every week.**

**Zabuza: ****Oh yeah? You wanna' say that to my face?**

**Kakashi: ****Maybe I do! Stop getting excited over something that's so simple!**

**Zabuza: ****Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!**

**Shasunatte: ****Well, um…(hear sounds of Kakashi and Zabuza fighting in the background)…that's it for commentary today…I guess. It was really short, but wasn't it nice?**

**Kakashi: ****Chidori!**

**Shasunatte: ****Until next time…heh heh…see ya...**

**--**

**Young Love**

**Chapter 1**

After hours of hard training with Naruto, Sasuke started his journey back to the Uchiha Manor. He kept a steady pace, while Naruto ran from the training grounds to try and catch up with Sasuke.

"Wait up, Sasuke! You walk to fast!" called Naruto.

Sasuke stopped. He then turned his head to see Naruto flailing after him. Sasuke showed a glimmer of a smirk, but that was all.

"You might seem older, Naruto," started Sasuke, "but you still have your same, kooky antics."

"Ha ha. Very funny Sasuke," said Naruto, sarcastically.

They walked through the training grounds without saying anything for a while. The trees glimmered with green leaves, and the birds of Konoha sang with a beautiful tone.

Finally, Naruto broke the peace by saying, "Man, it's been a long time since we trained here before. You know, like when we were kids. Heh heh…those were some good times."

"Hn," was all that Sasuke had to say.

"Hey, not only do I still have my kooky antics, but you still have your grumpy antics," remarked Naruto. "I mean, what's up with that?"

At that moment, Sasuke got to ground level, and did a swirling kick. He caught Naruto off guard. Naruto went flying, and Sasuke caught Naruto's collar right before he hit the ground.

"Don't you dare comment on my attitude!" yelled Sasuke. (Naruto gets the anime blue steaks across his face with the weird smile and all white eyes.) "And don't forget Naruto. I'm a Jonin. You're still a Chunin. I could kick your butt any day."

Sasuke dropped Naruto and started to walk away. Naruto slowely got up from the ground, still in a half-daze.

"Eh…," was Naruto's only response. "Ok…. But one of these days, I'll be able to beat you Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. "You just wait and see! Remember, I saved you from Orochimaru!"

That stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks. He looked down. He couldn't get the picture out of his mind when he was reminded of it. Sasuke and Naruto fighting together against Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke and Naruto killed Kabuto in the process, but they had trouble with Orochimaru. Orochimaru had used his Kusanagi Sword to stab Sasuke in the chest, and Sasuke nearly died. Naruto got furious, and summoned the fourth tail of Kyuubi. Orochimaru had recognized this state before, but was not ready for the results. Kyuubi was much more controlled, and by the end of the fight, Orochimaru had perished in the hands of Kyuubi…with seven tails flailing in the air.

_**(Outer Sasuke:) Why does this memory haunt you and I so much?**_

_**(Inner Sasuke:) We almost died that day! The scars still there on your chest! Sometimes I don't even know how you survive without me…**_

_**(Outer Sasuke:) Hn….But…if Naruto killed Orochimaru that day, why am I still cursed with this mark?**_

_**(Inner Sasuke:) Think of it as a birthmark. Your stuck with it forever. Just don't use it too much. I think our lifespan's gone down enough from your overuse in the past….Jeez…**_

_**(Outer Sasuke:) Man, I just want to rip Naruto to shreads for making that remark…**_

_**(Inner Sasuke:) Don't. Don't do it. He doesn't know. Think of it as a good thing when he reminds you of it. Think of it as…a reminder. That…uh…shows how kind Naruto is towards you.**_

_**(Outer Sasuke:) Fine….**_

Sasuke looked up from the ground and turned towards Naruto. The shadow arose from his face, and I swear, he was actually smiling a little.

"Hey Naruto!" started Sasuke. "You wanna' come back to my place? Sakura's there!"

"Sure!" responded Naruto. "Can I bring Hinata?"

"Fine…," said Sasuke quietly.

"Awesome! Oh my God, your house is so awesome! It's been way too long since you've actually let me come there! Especially after that one time when I broke the lamp…. But that's all behind us now, right?"

"Hn…," was all that Sasuke had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back

**A/N: I'm back! And I have more "Young Love" for those of you who are just ready to feast your eyes on the next chapter. In this next chapter, you can see the relationship that Naruto has with Hinata, and that Sasuke has with Sakura. This took a while for me, and reviews ARE WANTED! So here we go, "Young Love," chapter 2.**

**Summary: It's been years since Naruto saved Sasuke from being almost killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke is back in the Konoha village, and is living a completely normal life. He's Sakura's boyfriend, his friends have put the past behind them, and nothing could possibly go wrong. ****Well…**

**Pairings: **

**Main-SakuXSasu, HinaXNaru **

**Other-TemaXShika, NejiXTen, KakXAnko**

**--**

**Shasunatte: ****And we're back, live, with more from "Young Love." Here today with us, we have Gaara. So, tell us, Gaara, how did you come to find this story?**

**Gaara: ****You paid me money to read this. Then, you paid me more money to say stuff about this stupid novel that is "good."**

**Shasunatte: ****Heh heh heh….Anyway, so what did you think about it?**

**Gaara: ****Well, it was good, loveable, nice, and – hey! Turn that note card back! No! Right side up! sigh**

**Shasunatte: ****Wow, I can't believe this is going live…heh heh heh…. So, anything else you want to say about the book? Anything, oh, say, maybe, the author?**

**Gaara: ****Yeah. Whoever that guy is, he writes like crap. You know what, this is bogus. Take your damn money back. I don't need it. **(Gaara leaves the studio)

**Shasunatte: ****Wait! Come back! You still aren't finished with pre-commentary! Wait…now that I think of it…oh crap! I was too busy in the lounge to do post-commentary last time! Oh well…sorry guys! Well…uh…see you after the show for (hopefully) a successful post-commentary. ****Until then, goodbye! sigh**

**--**

_Recap_

"Hey Naruto!" started Sasuke. "You wanna' come back to my place? Sakura's there!"

"Sure!" responded Naruto. "Can I bring Hinata?"

"Fine…," said Sasuke quietly.

"Awesome! Oh my God, your house is so awesome! It's been way too long since you've actually let me come there! Especially after that one time when I broke the lamp…. But that's all behind us now, right?"

"Hn…," was all that Sasuke had to say.

**--**

**Young Love**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke and Naruto sauntered on there way through Konoha with a steady pace. Every now and then, they'd see a merchant, and Naruto would wave "Hi." Sasuke wasn't so friendly. He merely looked at the ground. He was deep in thought.

"Watch'a thinkin' about, Sasuke?" Naruto finally said.

"My life. It's been…eventful," answered Sasuke. "I'm just wondering how I can survive the rest of it."

"Aww, cheer up," said Naruto cheerily. "You'll survive! Anyone with eyes can see that!"

"Hn," was all that Sasuke had to say.

"Okay then…," whispered Naruto to himself.

"Wait," said Sasuke, while thrusting his arm out in front of Naruto. "I sense the presence of another. **Sharingan!**"

Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, and the intricate design of the Sharingan arrived in them. Sasuke looked around. He looked up, down, to his right, and his left. He was about to looked in the tree, when two figures jumped from it.

"Look out, Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

At that moment, the two figures wrapped their arms around Sasuke and Naruto, and the boys went tumbling to the ground. **(A/N: Actually, they're men. But we always remember them as boys, so that's just for your reference.)**

"What th-" started Naruto, but he was cut off from the mysterious figure's quick actions.

"Oh Naruto, I missed you," was all that the figure could say, then started kissing Naruto again.

"Wait, you ambushed us, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I had the help from Sakura," answered Hinata.

Next to Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke were making out on the ground. Naruto and Hinata started doing the same.

This went on for about five minutes, when Naruto finally said, "Hey Sasuke, are we still going to your place, or are you going to make out with Sakura all night?"

"Hn," was all that Sasuke could say.

The two men helped Hinata and Sakura up, and they were on their way towards the Uchiha manor. They walked along the paved road, and shared what the did that day.

"-and while I was in the mall looking for that new swimsuit, some jerk bumped me so hard, I fell over," said Hinata.

"Who is that punk!" yelled Naruto. "I'm gonna' kick him so hard that he doesn't even see next week!"

"Oh, no worries, Naruto," said Hinata. "I hit him with a Gentle Fist. It was enough to make his nose bleed."

The group began to laugh (except for Sasuke). They then all sighed, and went back to silently walking.

Finally, Sakura said, "At least you didn't hit him with full force."

"But that would've hurt him," started Hinata, "and I wouldn't want that…"

At that moment, Naruto reached out and grabbed Hinata in both arms. They stood there for a few seconds.

Then, Naruto commented, "You may be a wimp, but I lo-" He was interrupted by Hinata's hand hitting him in the head.

Naruto went flying through the air for a while, and then landed in the lake. He went under the water, but came right back up. He flailed in the water and spit water out of his mouth.

"What was that for!?" yelled Naruto. "I was going to say that I love you anyway!"

Hinata started to blush, and turned towards Naruto and smiled.

Naruto swam back and met up with the other three. Naruto was soaking from head to toe, but Hinata came up and hugged him anyway.

"You deserved that, Naruto," Sakura said. "I would've done the same to Sasuke, only a lot harder!"

She wound up her fist, and hit Sasuke in the shoulder. He recoiled, but just brushed off the pain like it was nothing.

"Ow," said Sasuke. "That hurt. I think you're going to have to use your medic skills to heal this one."

The group laughed again (sigh except for Sasuke…). Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand, and started walking with her again. Naruto took Hinata's and followed Sasuke and Sakura.

When the group finally made it to the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke pushed open the gate, and made his way down the abandoned-looking streets.

"This place kind of creeps me out," said Hinata. "You'll protect me, right Naruto?"

"Uh," thought Naruto. "Uh…yeah! Oh yeah. Of course I will!"

The group walked down the streets at a steady pace, talking to each other as the walked on. The finally came to Sasuke's house, and Sasuke pushed open the door. They walked in the house, and the two sets of lovebirds went there ways. Naruto and Hinata plopped down on the couch, while Sakura and Sasuke started towards the kitchen.

"You guys want anything to eat?" questioned Sakura.

"Yes, please!" answered both Naruto and Hinata at the same time. Then, Naruto's stomach growled.

Sasuke followed Sakura into the kitchen. She started to make ramen, when Sasuke turned her a round, and looked into her eyes.

"What was that for?" asked Sasuke.

"What was what for?" questioningly answered Sakura.

"That stunt that you pulled back there. What was that for?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, we wanted to surprise you," answered Sakura. "You guys looked beat, and we though that that would cheer you up a bit. Or at least keep you on your toes."

"I liked it," said Sasuke in response to her answer.

Sasuke then pulled Sakura into himself, and pushed his lips to hers.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata, and turned on the TV in the living room. Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto, and put her head on his shoulder. There was silence for a while.

Then, Naruto (again) broke it, and said, "I love you way too much."

Then why don't you stop," said Hinata jokingly.

"Because I like it way too much," responded Naruto. Then he locked his lips to Hinata's.

Outside, dark figures started to drop from the sky in front of Sasuke's front door. Naruto and Hinata stopped making out to see what was going on.

"Sasuke, you might want to come out here and see this," said Naruto.

"Busy!" yelled Sasuke back.

"NOW! It's creeping me out!" yelled Naruto.

**--**

**Shasunatte: ****And that was chapter 2 folks! Give it up for chapter 2! So, Gaara, what was your reaction?**

**Gaara: ****Too much making out. Why'd Sasuke get Sakura, anyway? I mean, she's supposed to be mine. MINE!**

**Shasunatte: ****Ok then! Um, we have time for one more question, Garra. What was your reaction to the end of this chapter?**

**Gaara: ****Well, if you're like me and hate lovey-dovey action, this kind of made the story a little better. Hn…**

**Shasunatte: ****So who's your favorite charac-**

**Gaara: ****You said there was no more questions! Sand Coffin!**

**Shasunatte: ****Heh heh…woops! We'll be back next time with the next chapter of "Young Lovers!" Ooh, this Sand Coffin is snug. Until that time, see ya! Summon the Fire! (Shasunatte and Gaara start to fight)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, it's time for all you Naruto lovers to stick your eyeballs to the screen in front of you AND READ

**A/N: Ok, it's time for all you Naruto lovers to stick your eyeballs to the screen in front of you AND READ! This is the next chapter of the infamous (but oh so famous) "Young Love" story. The story of Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata! (This is where you sigh because of the overload of romance). But, who are those dark figures outside of Uchiha Manor? Stay tuned to find out! Muahahahahahahaha!**

**--**

**Summary: It's been years since Naruto saved Sasuke from being almost killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke is back in the Konoha village, and is living a completely normal life. He's Sakura's boyfriend, his friends have put the past behind them, and nothing could possibly go wrong. Well…**

**Pairings: **

**Main-SakuXSasu, HinaXNaru **

**Other-TemaXShika, NejiXTen, KakXAnko**

**--**

**Shasunatte: ****And here we are folks, with the pre-commentary of the oh so famous "Young Love!" The story of Sasuke and Sak-**

**Random Audience Member: ****We read the Author's Note! Just get on with it!**

**Shasunatte: ****Ok then. Um…today we have with us, we have Iruka Umino. He is one of the greatest Academy teachers, and he's here right now!**

**Iruka: ****Well, you don't have to make such a big deal about it. I mean, it's all for the kids. I wouldn't want to disappoint them!**

**Shasunatte: ****Right. So, what do you think about those figures outside of Sasuke's house? Pretty creepy, right?**

**Iruka: ****Well, I do agree that it is a good touch of suspense. But, the readers saw it coming! I even saw it coming!**

**Shasunatte: ****Ummmm…are you insulting me writing style?**

**Iruka: ****Well, I, uh, I was brought here to share my opi-**

**Shasunatte: ****A.R.E Y.O.U I.N.S.U.L.T.I.N.G. M.E?**

**Iruka: ****(starts shaking and gets the wide, freaked out, white manga eyes) Maybe?**

**Shasunatte: ****You're gonna' pay!**

**Iruka: ****Well, uh, that's all we have for today! Until next time…will there even be a next time? AHHHHHH!**

**--**

_Recap_

Outside, dark figures started to drop from the sky in front of Sasuke's front door. Naruto and Hinata stopped making out to see what was going on.

"Sasuke, you might want to come out here and see this," said Naruto.

"Busy!" yelled Sasuke back.

"NOW! It's creeping me out!" yelled Naruto.

--

**Young Love**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke and Sakure slowly let go of their embrace, and rushed into the living room. Naruto was freaked out, and was hiding behind Hinata. **(A/N: I so wanted to do that! Ha ha!)**

Sasuke looked hard and long at the figures, and then yelled, **"Sharingan!"** He gazed at the figures for a while, stopped, and stood still.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Sasuke just stood there, frozen. Frozen with a large concentration on the figures.

"It's…it's…it's the Sou-" started Sasuke. Just as he was about to finish his sentence, the figures ripped open the door, and came crashing to the ground of Sasuke's house. Jirobou smashed the floor with his great weight. Kidomaru skidded across the ceiling, and swept himself quickly to the ground. Akon and Ukon flew in with a mysterious air, and Tayuya just walked in.

"We've come to take revenge, Naruto!" yelled Jirobou. "You killed us years ago, and then killed our master Orochimaru later on. You will pay for what you have done!"

"But-I…uh-wait, how then are you here?" asked Naruto.

"We stole Orochimaru's re-animation jutsu before you massacred Orochimaru's clan," said Akon. "We have returned with a vengeance to fulfill!"

"Well, if that's the case, it's four on four!" said Sakura. "We'll have no problem!"

Sakura walked up to Tayuya with her fist clenched, ready to plant it in the orange headed ninja's face, when the outlaw shinobi put up her hand as if to stop Sakura. She then said, "This isn't it. Not only have we re-animated the Sound Four, we brought back our bony friend, and our medic nin."

At that, Kimimaru jumped into the room right in front of Sakura, and stared down on her. Kabuto flipped in from the narrow doorway, dodged around the huddled masses in the small room, and ended up in front of Hinata.

"Ah, that's more like it," came an eerie but familiar voice that no one wanted to hear. "My associates have once again prevailed to keep the Orochimaru name alive. And now, I will finish off my killers!"

Once he finished his "speech," Orochimaru came bounding out of the roof and ended up coming down on Sasuke with his sword.

"I hope you're ready for a world of pain!" yelled Orochimaru. "This one's personal!"

Orochimaru flew through the air. His clothes flapped in the wind as he fell towards Sasuke. All Sasuke could do was watch. He couldn't move. He had been frozen.

_This is it, _he thought. _I'm done for. I never knew that it was going to end this way. I…have to fight this…jutsu…have…to…get…free…_

Orochimaru was only inches away from Sasuke, when the sound of metal clashing was heard. Sparks flew, and a mysterious figure stood there. He had a kunai drawn, and he had it under Orochimaru's sword.

"Ahhh, I see you've gotten better," started Orochimaru, "Kakashi…"

"I heard strange voices coming from the manor, and I figured you needed help, Sasuke," stated Kakashi.

"Kakashi…I-" started Sasuke.

"No need to thank me Sasuke," said Kakashi. "And don't worry. I brought back-up."

At his words, three more figures fell from the opening in the roof. They stood with kunai and shuriken drawn, and they had their game faces on.

"Lady Tsunade!" yelled Sakura.

"Iruka…Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Jiraiya you perv," said Sasuke with a grin.

"Well, there's no time for talk!" exclaimed Lady Tsunade. "We've gotta' take care of these felons!"

"Yes Lady Hokage!" yelled everyone, and they all went bounding after someone.

Their attacks took the Orochimaru clan by surprise. Some stumbled a bit, but they managed to get themselves on track.

Jiraiya went for Orochimaru. Jiraiya summoned two elder toads. He then started to gather chakra, and powered to a level of extreme power. He had entered Sage mode. He went full force after the snake ninja.

Sakura had gone after Kabuto. Sakura sped after Kabuto at full speed, and caught Kabuto in a face-to-face showdown. Both figures moved inhumanly quickly, sending blows after each other, and blocking the coming hits.

Tsunade ran towards Jirobou, and hit him with a sickening blow. Jirobou flew out of the house, and Tsunade followed him. Jorobou got up, and through a series of hits and kicks at the Hokage, and Tsunade tried hard to block them. She managed to block most of them, but some got her real good.

Naruto used a multi-shadow clone jutsu, and had all of his clones run after Kimimaru. The many Narutos summoned up a whirlwind of rasengans, and headed at the bone ninja at an impeccable speed. Kimimaru simply summoned up a field of bone spikes, and all the clones were gone. But, he failed to see the real Naruto run up behind him with his wind-based rasengan.

Iruka stood face-to-face with Kidomaru. They stood there for a long time. They held eye contact for a while, until Kidomaru sent a spike on a web flying at Iruka. Iruka easily dodges it back at Kidomaru, but realized it was a clone. By the time he turned around, he was too late. Another spike came from behind him, and hit him square in the stomach. He fell backwards onto the gorund, and blood started to drain onto the ground. Then, Kakashi came out of nowhere and hit Kidomaru on the head.

Hinata summoned up the Byakugan, and sped after Tayuya. Tayuya simply stood there ready with her flute. Hinata served blows quick as lightning, but Tayuya simply dodged out of the way of each one. She didn't even break a sweat. She them summoned three of her faithful warriors, and they jumped at Hinata.

Akon and Ukon looked at each other, then looked at Sasuke.

They sighed, and then said, "Well, guess it's down to you and us. Crap, I wanted to fight Kakashi, too…." Then, their kunai clashed.

--

**Shasunatte: ****And that was chapter 3! Give it up for chapter 3! Come on! Let's hear it!**

**Iruka:**** Hey, why did I get knocked down by Kidomaru? That's so not how it happened! Man, you need to get a life…now all the students will laugh…**

**Shasunatte:**** So, um, other than that, did you think that that battle sequence was action-y or what! I mean, come on! The Sound Five and Orochimaru and Kabuto coming back! That's like the best thing that could've happened here!**

**Iruka:**** I guess it was pretty good. Yup…but I think they will need more guys to finish off Orochimaru's clan. But why…WHY…did I have to get stabbed? Couldn't it have been Kakshi or something?**

**Shasunatte:**** Um…no. Well, that's it for today (it was pretty short). Say goodbye Iruka!**

**Iruka:**** Goodbye! Hasta luego! Aufwiedersehen! Zieu Zieu!**

**Shasunatte:**** (Show off…)**

**--**

_Did you guys like it? Give reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And here we are

**A/N: And here we are! I bet you've all been anticipating this exciting chapter. I'm planning that this will be pretty long…. So, what happens next? Who kicks who's butts? Who loses horribly? Will Akon and Ukon get really mad because they aren't fighting Kakashi? You probably don't know, because you haven't read this chapter yet! But, I know the outcome. So stay tuned! This chapter will completely blow your mind! Don't go to a different fan fic!**

**--**

**Summary: It's been years since Naruto saved Sasuke from being almost killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke is back in the Konoha village, and is living a completely normal life. He's Sakura's boyfriend, his friends have put the past behind them, and nothing could possibly go wrong. Well…**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu, HinaXNaru Other-TemaXShika, NejiXTen, KakXAnko**

**--**

**Shasunatte:**** And we're live! This intro is for all you newcomers out there! This is the "Young Love" pre-commentary where we bring you characters fresh form the story to tell what and how they thought about this story! And of course, they've read my version before you, so they of course know what happens. They'll tell you if you should be anticipating it! Today, we have with us Anko!**

**Anko:**** Thank you, thank you. I'm glad to be here today!**

**Shasunatte:**** So, tell me Anko, what were you looking forward to when you finished the third chapter?**

**Anko:**** Well, honestly, I anticipated lots of blood. Ooh, the thought of it sends chills up my spine…ooooh….**

**Shasunatte:**** Um…ok. Were you satisfied with the fourth chapter? Did it also send chills up your spine?**

**Anko:**** Yes! It was completely amazing! Their was so much action, and Kakashi was so awesome and cute and awesome! But more people dieing and more blood would've been better.**

**Shasunatte:**** Uh, ok. That's probably the best review that I've gotten on my story before!**

**Anko:**** No, thank you for showing me such great entertainment! When the next chapter comes out, let me know! A.S.A.P.! And, make sure their's lots of blood!**

**Shasunatte:**** Um…ok. I'll be sure to do that. Say goodbye to the good readers, Anko!**

**Anko:**** See ya, guys! Have fun reading!**

**--**

_Recap_

Akon and Ukon looked at each other, then looked at Sasuke.

They sighed, and then said, "Well, guess it's down to you and us. Crap, I wanted to fight Kakashi, too…." Then, their kunai clashed.

**--**

**Young Love**

**Chapter 4**

Both sides of shinobi raged on with their fighting. Many hard blows were made against each other, but no significant side was winning the battle. The Orochimaru clan used their excellent fighting styles, but they underestimated the Konoha ninja. They had seen the ninja when they were small teens. Now they were going into their mid-twenties. They were stronger.

In order to fix this problem, the Sound Five and Kabuto called out the feared word, **"Curse Mark!"**

Now it was a little more even. The Orochimaru clan still had a chance, but so did the Konoha ninja. Orochimaru did not have any boosted abilities, but because his clan had a better chance of winning, his battling techniques grew significantly greater. The Konoha shinobi actually had to start using jutsus!

Orochimaru had his large sword out, and was fighting Jiraiya, who had two kunai wielded. Orochimaru and Jirayia went at each other, having loathed each other for so many years. They both hated each other, and they wanted to do whatever they wanted to rip the other apart. Jiraiya blocked all of Orochimaru's attacks. When the snake ninja went at the frog ninja for a final blow, Jiraiya stabbed his enemy's hand. Blood started to drain out of Orochimaru's hand. He gently pulled the kunai out, licked his hand, and threw the kunai back at Jiraiya. He managed to dodge it, but the kunai from his other hand fell out. Then Orochimaru gave Jiraiya a deathly drill kick, and Jiraiya went flying through the walls to the outside.

Kabuto and Sakura showed no signs of exhaustion. They went on fighting for what seemed like hours. Neither let their guard down. Then, Sakura went for the cake. She swiftly blocked Kabuto's punch, pushed his arm so he became unstable, and unleashed on him. After many beat-downs and karate-style kicks, he fell to the floor, unconscious. Then, his body turned to a ball of smoke.

"Damned shadow clone," she whispered to herself. She looked to her left, and said, "Not to my left…." Then she looked to her right, and said, "Not to my right…." Then she looked forwards, backwards, and above her, and yelled, "I know where you are, Kabuto!"

She swung both of her arms upward, and thrust them into the ground. The ground cracked into many large segments. Some of the rock even flew up into the air. Kabuto flew out of the ground, and went flying through the ceiling. He flew up towards the sky. Sakura bounded upwards, hit him in the stomach, and he went crashing to the ground. As she came back down to unleash even more on him, he disappeared, and appeared behind her. Then, he hit all of her pressure points, and all the vertebra in her back at lightning speed. She became limp and flabby. It was her turn to go crashing to the ground.

"Get up, you dumb-ass criminal," yelled Tsunade, as she picked up Jirobou with one hand on the collar.

She wound up her arm, and whacked him hard and firm in the face. He went soaring into the air. His eyes then opened up, and he got into a strange formation. His stomach faced upward, and his arms and legs were stretched below him. He then flew back towards the ground with a great intensity. His fists and feet made contact with the ground, and the earth's surface cracked open. Chunks of the earth were clearly visible. Tsunade easily jumped up, and landed with a lady-like gracefulness. But then, Jirobou did a surprising thing. He started to do flips only landing on his hands and feet. When his limbs made contact with the ground, sharp pieces of the earth came up, and directed themselves towards Tsunade. Tsunade couldn't dodge the daggers, and sliced her body with ease. Some pieces even got stuck in her body. She couldn't bear the pain. She fell to the ground unconsciously.

Naruto slammed his fist into Kimimaru's back. The air-based rasengan jammed into the bone ninja's back, and his skin was twisted and torn off of the foundation of his body. Naruto then picked up his foot, and kicked Kimimaru right in the spot where he used the rasengan. The fugitive went flying through the walls, and skidded and fell with a thud.

"Great! One bad guy down…tons more to go…," exclaimed Naruto.

He had spoken too soon. Kimimaru mysteriously stood up from his spot. His back skin started to move and regenerate itself. Soon, Naruto couldn't even notice that he had used his rasengan on him.

Kimimaru started to laugh, and then said, "You think you're so tough Naruto? You think that you've learned a thing or two? Well then, Naruto, you are HORRIBLY MISTAKEN!"

At that, Kimimaru ran towards Naruto with full force. Naruto didn't see it coming. The bone ninja started to shoot bone blades at Naruto. They sliced through the orange ninja's body, leaving him stained with red blood. Then, Kimimaru pulled a bone blade out from his leg, and stabbed Naruto with it. Or so he thought. Naruto, with his last bit of strength, blocked the outlaw's attack. They stood there for a long time. Then, Naruto fell over, exhausted.

Iruka lay on the ground with a blade stuck in his body. He didn't move, except for the occasional breaths that he took. He stared into open air, not even noticing the awesome battle that took place around him! **(A/N: Sorry, was that too much voice, or was it ok?)**

Kidomaru ran across the ceiling, and jumped down on Kakashi.

Kakashi lifted his head band to reveal his eye, as he shouted, **"Sharingan!"**

Then, Kakashi lifted his arm, and jabbed Kidomaru in the side, sending him flying into the wall. He took the impact of the only cement wall in the house, and fell to the floor. Kakashi jumped up, and threw shuriken at the carcass of Kidomaru, and started to do a drill kick. The body of the spider ninja disappeared. Kakashi landed on the ground. His unsuccessful move made him lose his balance. Then, Kidomaru reappeared, and started to hit Kakashi numerous times in his pressure points. Then, he finished the white haired ninja by kicking him into the wall.

"Damn it…," was all that Kakashi was able to say.

Hinata was not doing well. It was three beastly minions and an evil chick versus her. She didn't stand a chance. She tried hard to block every attack, but few attempts proved to work. After fighting for a long period of time, Tayuya commanded her summoned beasts to attack Hinata with a final blow. All three blasted her with an undecipherable force. Hinata went flying through the walls. When she landed, she lay in closet.

"**Byakugan," **she whispered.

She looked around. She was not alone.

Sasuke and the Siamese twins were head to head with equal amounts of strength. Akon and Ukon tried to attack with as much force as they could, but they didn't do any damage.

"I know all your weaknesses," said Sasuke while fighting. "Don't try anything stupid. I can kill easily."

"Then try this one, Sasuke!" was all that Akon said. Or was it Ukon?

Instantly, Sasuke's mind was filled with a strong genjutsu. He was outside his house. He walked up to the door, and opened. He didn't know why he did that. He just did. When he opened the door, his lip started to tremble. His brother stood behind his parents. His parents looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke yelled, "NO! Turn around! Please don't die!" His brother took out two kunai and stabbed his parents. Their smiles turned into a blank expression, as they fell to the ground. Blood drained from their corpses. The last thing Sasuke saw was his brothers eyes gleaming with the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke's cry turned into a grin.

"Bad move, Akon!" he yelled. **"Sharingan!" **he yelled. Then, he yelled with confidence, **"Copy Mangekyo Sharingan!" **

Sasuke's eyes melded from a Sharingan to a copied Mangekyo Sharingan. He put his fingers in a crossed position, and released the genjutsu. He was back in his house again. He put his arm out, and moved it in different positions. Akon and Ukon's body began to twist in unthinkable manners. His bones began to crack and break, as the last breath of Akon left his body. Sasuke let him die there, and went on to help the others. He was devastated by what he saw.

**--**

**Shasunatte: Wow! That was exciting! It's down to Sasuke! Is he going to be able to take down the Orochimaru clan?**

**Anko: That was a surprise ending for me. I can't wait for the next chapter! I don't even know if Sasuke has enough energy left to take down even Kidomaru! He might lose to them on this one!**

**Shasunatte: Who knows? Oh, wait, I do! But I can't tell any of you.**

**Anko: Oh come on. You can tell me!**

**Shasunatte: Uh, no I can't!**

**Anko: Oh yes you can!**

**Shasunatte: No, I really can't!**

**Anko: Please!?**

**Shasunatte: Nope.**

**Anko: Sen'eijashu no Jutsu! snakes come out of sleeve and bite Shasunatte**

**Shasunatte: GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Sasuke: What did you do you crazy woman?! Now how will he finish the story?!**

**Anko: …..oh…..I didn't think of that….**

**--**

_Did you like this chapter? Post reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You know, I'm starting to get into the groove of things here at Fan Fiction

**A/N: You know, I'm starting to get into the groove of things here at Fan . I know a lot about all the stories I can access, I know how I can contact others. So, back to the story, this is getting really exciting. I'm finally coming up with the ending that's going to be a little far away in the story. Now, I just need the time put it all on the computer. So, overall, this story seems to be my first, but it feels like the best. Keep reading guys! It only gets better!**

**--**

**Summary: It's been years since Naruto saved Sasuke from being almost killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke is back in the Konoha village, and is living a completely normal life. He's Sakura's boyfriend, his friends have put the past behind them, and nothing could possibly go wrong. Well…**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu, HinaXNaru Other-TemaXShika, NejiXTen, KakXAnko**

**--**

**Sasuke:**** And live, with one of the newest, the hottest fan fics in all of fan fic history! Young Love! So, of course, as you all know, I come before and after every chapter with a new character from the Naruto series, and I get their opinion on the story. I'm sorry to say that Shasunatte was fatally wounded by Anko's snake jutsu….But he's a ninja! So he'll heal fine…maybe…the possibility's there…hehe….But, anyway, today I have with me Hidan and Itachi Uchiha. Say hello to the fans, guys!**

**Hidan:**** You all deserve to die!**

**Itachi:**** Hi guys! Hi little brother!**

**Sasuke:**** I'm not so little anymore….But, to get back on the subject, how did you think this chapter was, guys?**

**Hidan:**** It was horrible! Not everybody died! Damned Konoha ninja and those sons of bitches from the Orochimaru clan…**

**Sasuke:**** Um…Hidan. We have children watching this!**

**Hidan:**** Death to all!**

**Itachi:**** Shut up, Hidan! I think that it was pretty good. Good fights, good story, lots of juicy romance! But…if Shasunatte is injured, how did he write this?**

**Sasuke:**** Um…hehe…funny story…actually…um…hehe…-**

**Shasunatte:**** Crap you Sasuke! I thought I took care of you in that back alley!**

**Sasuke:**** Ummm…maybe not?**

**Shasunatte:**** You're gonna' pay! (Shasunatte starts unleashing on Sasuke)**

**Hidan:**** Yes, finally! Bloodshed fights! (Hidan joins and starts trying to beat th ecrap out of anybody he sees)**

**Itachi:**** Aw shit. Not again. Well, since there's no one to do the outro, I'll have to do it myself. See ya, and have fun reading this chapter of Young Love. Your gonna' be happy you did. (Sounds of the guys ripping each others guts out (not literally!) is hear din the background)**

**--**

_Recap_

_Sasuke's eyes melded from a Sharingan to a copied Mangekyo Sharingan. He put his fingers in a crossed position, and released the genjutsu. He was back in his house again. He put his arm out, and moved it in different positions. Akon and Ukon's body began to twist in unthinkable manners. His bones began to crack and break, as the last breath of Akon left his body. Sasuke let him die there, and went on to help the others. He was devastated by what he saw._

**--**

**Young Love**

**Chapter 5**

Bodies of his allies laid all around. Blood raged form their limp bodies. Some looked like they weren't even breathing. They were possibly dead. By the hands of Sasuke's second-to-mortal enemies. And now, he was next.

Sasuke focused on the slowly advancing enemies. They crept up to him closer and closer. They were going to rip him to shreds. He was toast.

"I've been waiting for this moment," said Orochimaru. "Now I can kill all of the people who have the ability to kill me. Watch out Sasuke, you're one of them."

Orochimaru rushed at Sasuke with his sword. Sasuke saw it coming, and dodged it. He then rushed towards Kidomaru with lighting speed. He jabbed him a few times, and stabbed him, until he was like a squished spider on the floor. Kabuto swung at him, but Sasuke caught the punch and threw him at the wall. He thrust himself at Tayuya. He crashed his way through her minions, and then went for her. No matter how hard she tried, he ended up kicking her ass. Jirobou ran at Sasuke with his huge fist drawn. Sasuke caught it, and then yelled, **"Chidori!" **His hand glowed with the lightning, and he totally crushed him with the blast.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stood together at the other side of the room. "You're next," said Sasuke. He started to focus his chakra. The blue energy grew around him. It grew bigger and bigger. The curse mark started to form around his body. He still charged it. **"Curse Mark: Level Two! Beast Mode!" **yelled Sasuke. His hair grew wild, and the black mark grew on his face. That didn't stop him. He kept charging. He went on like this for about a minute, and then yelled, **"Curse Mark: Level Three! Elemental Mode!" **Electricity began to crack and sizzle around him.

"Enough of this," said Kabuto. "I'm going for the cake." He sped towards Sasuke. The Sharingan ninja didn't even flinch. A grin suddenly grew on his face, as a bolt of lightning hit Kabuto with a great intensity. Kabuto retreated back to Orochimaru. Sasuke kept charging. He was surrounded by an impenetrable wall of massive chakra. Sasuke finally looked up, and screamed with intensity, **"Curse Mark: Level Four! Bombard Mode!" **The chakra around him turned a blood red. He charged it a little more, then released it all in one gigantic blow. Kabuto and Orochimaru had trouble standing it.

When all the chakra was finally gone, Sasuke's true and ultimate form stood there. His face remained a beast. With every step he took, a bolt of lightning whipped around his body. His body was filled with enormous muscles. He took off. He's speed was impeccable. He ran around the two fugitives with ease. Out of the red tornado that was being made, a loud word was heard. **"Double Chidori!" **The red tornado was filled with a presence of an electrical blue color. It span faster and faster. It started to cave in on the other ninja.

Kabuto acted as if he was slightly panicked. Orochimaru only crossed his arms and grinned. He thrust his arm into the tornado, and caught Sasuke by the neck. The man stood there in the air in the hand of the snake ninja. Sasuke smiled. Orochimaru didn't seem too troubled. He knew that he was going to finish his ex-student off one and for all. Then, the sword started to come out of his mouth. It came out slowly. It came to the point where it rested on the middle of Sasuke's neck. Blood started to trickle out of the small cut.

Then, a loud cry was heard, and a ripping of flesh followed it. Sasuke flinched, but it was not him who was injured. Orochimaru's eyes grew wide, and then his body toppled over in two pieces. Behind him stood the great Kyuubi. Seven of his tails were present.

The two friends turned their gaze to Kabuto. The medic ninja started to sweat. He jumped up, but Naruto caught him. He smashed him down on the ground. "You have the honors," said the creature, "Sasuke." "Gladly," replied Sasuke. He grabbed his shadow shuriken, swung it into the air, and brought it down on Kabuto. But he stopped. His eyes widened. He fell over. A white spike stuck out of his back. Kimimaru stood behind him.

Naruto yelled with rage, and went after the two ninja. They had a tough time. Kyuubi was mad. Very mad. He scratched, kicked, bit, blasted. He did everything that he possibly could've. The other two were able to cope. But barely.

The other ninja started to get tired. But not Naruto. He kept going. He went wild. He couldn't control himself. He did everything. To finish things off, he caught the two ninja off guard, threw them into the air, followed them up, smacked them down, beat them to the ground, and stabbed them into the ground. Drill style. "That's that," was all he said.

He figured it was all done. Then he thought about Hinata. He powered down, and ran to her. He put her head in his lap. He looked at her for a long time. Then, he bent down, and kissed her. For a long time. He released. She suddenly opened her eyes. Tears started to fall from Naruto's face. "Your alive! Hinata…I…I was afraid that you were…." "Just kiss me you fool…," was all she said. Their lips met, and they held that there for a long time. Naruto embraced his true love, and started to stroke her hair. Then, his body moved suddenly. Hinata let go. Their was a blank expression on his face. She looked behind him. Orochimaru had stabbed Naruto with his gigantic sword. She started to cry.

Orochimaru started to walk towards Hinata. He drew in his sword. He bent down and looked at her. She quivered with fear. "You're last," he said. He brought back his hand. He swung it forward. Then, a force drove him through the ceiling. A bloody Tsuande and Jiraiya stood there. Tsunade then leaped up, punched Orochimaur down, and Jiraiya stabbed Orochimaru in the heart with a kunai. "Finally, his tyranny can end," said Tsunade. "I knew it would end this way, Orochimaru," said Jiraiya. "I was just waiting for the day.

**--**

_Konoha Hospital (A Few Days Later)_

The ninja who had been in the fight lay in hospital beds. The hospital equipment stood next to them. Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka. The others in the fight were free from the critical care, but were still recovering.

The door opened. Tsunade stepped in. "Guys, there's someone here to see each of you." Sakura ran over to Sasuke. Hinata skipped to Naruto, and Kakashi walked over to Iruka.

"The Orochimaru clan is finished," said Sakura. Sasuke lifted his eyelids, and smiled slightly. He then closed them again. "Oh my God, Sasuke. I was worried sick when I found out about the end of the battle. You were in so much danger! Why didn't I help…?" "Sa…Sakura…," said Sasuke. "What is it? How can I help?" asked Sakura. "Come…come closer…," he said. She leaned closer. He then whispered to her. "You tried as hard as you could. We're still…still alive…aren't we? I love you no matter what. And now…now that horrible…clan is…gone." He grabbed her head, and brought her into him. Their lips met. Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke and Sakura made out for a long time. They finally let go of their embrace. "I love you," said Sasuke. Then, he completely relaxed.

Hinata looked wearily at the body of her love. He was still breathing really hard, the adrenaline of the fight still raging inside of him. She leaned over him, and said, "Naruto…?" He calmed down immediately. "Naruto…I'm…I'm sorry," she began. "I failed you. I let you suffer there. It's all my fault. Why did I let myself do something stupid li-" She was stopped by Naruto's arm. He grabbed her, and brought her into the bed. "It's okay…," he said. Then, he moved his lips into hers. They stayed in that position for quite some time. Naruto then put his bandaged hand on her hand, and began to stroke her hair. Hinata smiled, and then laid down beside the orange ninja. Naruto smiled at Hinata, then fell asleep.

Kakashi walked over to the bed of Iruka. He leaned on the rail, and said, "You know, even though you didn't do much, and I had to save your butt, you were pretty brave last night." "I…was?" asked Iruka. "Yes," replied Kakashi. "And, because of your bravery, the council has decided to make you a Jonin." Iruka jumped up in his bed, and yelled, "Yes! A Jonin! Finally, the students will be even prouder when they find this out!" "Calm down," said Kakashi. "You're still in intensive care. Why don't you lay back down, and sleep on the greatness of your achievement." Iruka slowly got back down, pulled the blanket over his head, and rested.

Kakashi met Sakura on the other side of the room. "Is Sasuke alright?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah," said Sakura. "I think he'll be alright. He's tough. How about Iruka?" Kakashi thought for a moment, and then said, "He's going to have a good rest. That's all I can say." Sakura started giggling. "Well, should we head out of here?" asked Kakashi, finally. "Sure," said Sakura. "But, what about Hinata? Should we wake her up?" Kakashi looked over at Hinata, smiled, and then replied, "No, I think she'll be quite alright." Then, they walked out of the room.

**--**

_A few days later_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka were still in the hospital, recovering. They had been moved out of intensive care to the regular hospital. They were eating their lunch, when a figure came flying through the door. Naruto spit out his food, while Sasuke and Iruka merely looked up.

The figure was Temari. She ran in the room and came to a sudden halt. "Oh my God, are you guys alright? I was in Sunagakure when I heard about the tragic battle, and you guys are hurt! What happened? Are the other guys alright? How do-" She was stopped by her boyfriend, Shikamaru, who walked in and said, "Calm down Temari. Can't you see they're fine?" Temari turned her face towards the three shinobi. She lloked at them for a bit, and then said, "I knew that." Then, Shikamaru walked over to the guys, and said, "That was a big feat you guys pulled off. How did you guys pull it off?" The shinobi looked at each other. Then, Naruto finally replied, "I dun'no. It just sorta' happened. It's still a bit of a blur…." "Hn," is all that Sasuke said. Iruka stayed quiet, because he wasn't conscious for enough of the battle.

Finally, the door opened one more time, and two more people walked in. Neji and Tenten, hand in hand. "Hey, with thought that we should've dropped by, so here we are," said Neji. "How are you guys?" asked Tenten, saying what Neji wanted to say. "Well, we're better than before," replied Sasuke. "I'm glad that all of us survived, and we were able to finish off the Orochimaru clan. Now, they can never come back." "Yeah!" exclaimed Naruto. "We kicked their butts so bad!" "Well, I'm glad to see that you're back to your normal self already, Naruto," said Neji. "So, when are you guys going to be released?" asked Tenten. This time, Iruka stepped in, and said, "Oh, they say that we'll be back to normal by tomorrow! They say that we're going at a great healing pace! I'll be able to train with Kakashi again! And I'm a Jonin now!" "Yes," said Sasuke. "We know that already. You blabbed about it for days on end." Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, and Neji laughed. Iruka got red in the face. But Naruto only stared out of the window.

"Naruto, you okay?" asked Temari. "Yeah," answered Naruto, "I'm fine. I just can't wait to get out of here and be with all you guys again. I can train with you guys again. But, I just can't wait another day…." Then, Naruto started to take off his bandaging. "Hey, wait, Naruto!" exclaimed Iruka. "What are you doing?" "I can't wait any longer!" he said with confidence. "If they say that I'll be ready by tomorrow, then I'm fine today!" At that, the orange ninja ran for the window, and leaped out towards the city. Sasuke sighed, and then said, "He hasn't changed…." Shikamaru and Neji sighed. "You want us to go get him?" asked Neji. "Nah, he'll be fine," answered Sasuke. Then, Sasuke took the bandaging off his arms, and bounded out of the opening in the wall. Everyone sighed, and walked out of the door. "Wait!" exclaimed Iruka. "What about me? Don't leave me!"

Sasuke saw Naruto up ahead, an ran towards him. The other shinobi behind him were following. Naruto had bounded towards the training ground area. Sasuke wondered why for a bit, and then ran after him. The four shinobi in the back looked ahead at Sasuke, wondering why he was going to the training grounds. They sighed, and then ran after him.

When Sasuke reached the training grounds, he saw Naruto fighting off his own shadow clones. His fighting technique was superb. He whipped their asses easily. Their bodies disappeared into thin air from the fatal kicks and jabs that the real Naruto was giving them.

Neji and Shikamaru lead the girls through the training grounds. Temari was in the back (hey, you'd be tuckered out, too, if you were lugging around a huge fan made of steel!), Temari in front of her, and Neji and Shikamaru neck-and-neck. When they finally came to the clearing, Sasuke stopped them. They watched as Naruto masterfully took care of his own shadow clones.

Once Naruto finished, he wiped his forehead, and slumped to the ground. He was tired. He hadn't fought in days. He needed to recuperate his full fighting stamina. "Hey Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto looked up and saw the group standing there. "Need some help training?" Naruto got that look of determination on his face, and yelled back, "Yeah!" The group then ran towards the holder of the nine-tailed fox, and surrounded him. Temari took out her fan, Neji summoned his Byakugon, Shikamaru got his army of shadows ready, and Tenten masterfully wielded one of her strongest weapons.

"This is going to be fun," whispered Naruto.

**--**

**Itachi:**** And there it is folks! That was chapter five! Give it up for chapter five! I had to fill in for Shasunatte because he's in a huge fight with my little brother right now!**

**(Hear sounds of them fighting in the background)**

**Itachi:**** Because I really have no one to interview, I'm going to ask our audience right here what they thought about it. So, folks, what'd you think?**

**Audience:**** (They cheer wildly)**

**Itachi:**** I can't hear you!**

**Audience:**** (They cheer even louder)**

**Itachi:**** Glad to hear it! I thought that it was pretty good myself. When I read this, I thought, "Wow, it should be illegal to read something as good as this for money!" But, of course, they forced me to take it. And I didn't want to hurt them….**

**Hidan:**** (draws triangle design on the ground) Voodoo doll link!**

**Itachi:**** See! Everyone enjoys it! And when we're all done with this premiering of chapters, the series will be available to you, yes you, in a complete collection! So get it when it comes out!**

**Sasuke:**** Chidori!**

**Shasunatte:**** Rasenshiri!**

**Itachi:**** Until the next chapter comes out, I'm Itachi, and I'm signing out. See ya!**

**--**

_How good was it this time? Post reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, we're back into some action

**A/N: Ok, we're back into some action. The gang is all together (or at least most of it), and their about to rumble. This is going to be awesome! But, as it goes on, you'll figure out that this will get really interesting, too. You're really gonna' like it! (And if not, I'll guarantee full money returned!) So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter of "Young Love." It's gonna' be great! (I hope…)**

**--**

**Summary: It's been years since Naruto saved Sasuke from being almost killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke is back in the Konoha village, and is living a completely normal life. He's Sakura's boyfriend, his friends have put the past behind them, and nothing could possibly go wrong. Well…**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu, HinaXNaru Other-TemaXShika, NejiXTen, KakXAnko**

**--**

**Shasunatte:**** Hey everbody! We're once again back with pre-commentary for "Young Love!" I'm Shasunatte, I am the fire shinobi, and I fell great! This whole story is going great, and I'm getting more fans every day! Now, all of you know that drill, so I'm just going to introduce the person that I'm going to interview today. Today, we have Temari and Shikamaru!**

**Temari:**** Thank you, thank you. I'm glad that I could be here right now.**

**Shikamaru:**** (sighs) I hate interviews. They're such a drag…**

**Temari:**** Oh come on you crybaby. How bad could it be?**

**Shikamaru:**** …**

**Temari:**** Answer me!**

**Shikamaru:**** Huh? What? Wow, where am I? Oh, wait, I'm on this stupid interview. I fell asleep.**

**Temari:**** (Leans over and kisses Shikamaru)**

**Shikamaru:**** (Gets hearts in his eyes) Ehhhhhh…**

**Temari:**** Now will you pay attention?**

**Shikamaru:**** Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh….**

**Shasunatte:**** So now that we've gotten through our problems here, how did you think this chapter was?**

**Shikamaru:**** Ehhhhhhhh…**

**Temari:**** It was pretty good! Lots of good details. Lots of juicy stuff going on.**

**Shasunatte:**** Thank you. And, what are you looking forward to in the next chapter?**

**Shikamaru:**** Ehhhhhh…**

**Temari:**** Um…I think kids are watching this. Do I really have to say it?**

**Shasunatte:**** Is it that bad?**

**Temari:**** (Nods her head)**

**Shasunatte:**** Fine.**

**Audience:**** (Anime sweat drops)**

**Shikamaru:**** Ehhhhhhh….I love you Temari………**

**Temari:**** I love you too! Hey, wait, what the hell? Oh no! Not again! Oh no, no, no, no! You are not making our shadows make out again! You little perv! (Starts to chase Shikamaru. Shikamaru starts running away like a little girl.)**

**Shasunatte:**** Well, apparently, that's all the time we have for the show today! We'll be back after the presentation. But, until then, good bye! (Temari chases Shikamaru in front of the camera. Shikamaru screams like a little girl)**

**--**

_Recap_

_Once Naruto finished, he wiped his forehead, and slumped to the ground. He was tired. He hadn't fought in days. He needed to recuperate his full fighting stamina. "Hey Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto looked up and saw the group standing there. "Need some help training?" Naruto got that look of determination on his face, and yelled back, "Yeah!" The group then ran towards the holder of the nine-tailed fox, and surrounded him. Temari took out her fan, Neji summoned his Byakugon, Shikamaru got his army of shadows ready, and Tenten masterfully wielded one of her strongest weapons._

"_This is going to be fun," whispered Naruto._

**--**

**Young Love**

**Chapter 6**

"**Mangekyo Sharingan!" **yelled Sasuke. His eyes turned blood red, as the amazing design curled itself in around his pupil. All the ninja looked at each other, not knowing who was going to make the first move. Neji looked around, quickly, trying to figure out the other's moves. Temari had her fan in a masterfully designed ready position. Tenten help her chained weapons right in front of her eyes. Shikamaru didn't care. Hell, he had a small army of shadows. He had nothing to worry about.

Then, Naruto did the unexpected. **(A/N: But we all saw it coming!) **He gathered up his white chakra. It glowed with intensity. Its immense power engulfed the body of the orange ninja. Naruto felt the change coming. His pupils grew vertical. His nails grew larger. His canines grew larger. His rage grew into a fury. When he gathered enough energy, he let it all go in a wave of energy. The orange glow remained around the ninja. He had summoned the power of Kyuubi. He didn't need the tails, though.

Shikamaru silently commanded one of his shadows to attack the blonde shinobi. It crept in the shades of the trees. When it was right behind Naruto, Neji noticed it. HE quickly took out a kunai, and threw it at Shikamaru. A shadow popped up, and blocked it. Naruto bounded up to attack Neji. The shadow came out of the ground at the same time. It tried to grab for Naruto, but he was too quick.

Tenten saw the chance, and threw her weapon at Naruto. Temari also saw the chance. She used her gust to blow away Tenten's weapon. She was almost defenseless. Temari charged her. Her fan was slicing the air. Temari wielded it as if it were weightless. Tenten was beat. She knew it. Then, she had an idea.

Naruto drilled towards Neji. Neji observed Naruto with his Byakugan. He had his next move ready. He disappeared into the ground. Naruto hit the ground with a thud.

Shikamaru ran towards Naruto with his shadows up front. He was going to surprise attack Naruto. Then, a dark figure ran through all his shadows, making them disappear. Then, the figure ran behind Shikamaru, and started to charge. It was Sasuke. Shikamaru saw him clearly. **"Shadow Strangle!" **he yelled. The thousands of shadows started to come out of the ground. But, Sasuke saw them coming. He dodged all of the shadows easily. Shikamaru had a back-up. Sasuke started to unleash on Shikamaru. He moved his hands at light-speed. Shikamaru was ready. Shikamaru hit Sasuke in the stomach, sending him backwards. The shade ninja had a shadow run towards him. **"Shadow Meld!" **The shade run into Shikamaru's body. Instantly, his body became black except for the whites of his eyes. Even his clothing.

Naruto looked everywhere for Neji. He couldn't find him. He would just have to stay on top of his guard, and wait. He waited. He knew Neji was waiting for something. Something big. So Naruto decided to disappoint him. Neji couldn't take the wait. He ran in circles around Naruto. The orange ninja watched with keen eyes. He was watching for any sudden movements. None. So he did the second-best thing. **"Wind-based Rasengan!" **The energy gathered in his hand. He raised it to the heavens. The wind started to get picked up by the force of Neji's running. A tornado started to form. "Impressive, Naruto!" yelled Neji over the force of the gale. "Now, I can't stop running! But, you will soon regret that. **Ultimate One-Hundred Percent Trigrams Super Blast Fisted Two Hundred and Fifty Six Palm!!" **Naruto didn't see it coming. Neji instantly stopped the tornado. He then rushed after Naruto and blasted away at him. Five hundred and eleven times. Naruto couldn't even stop Neji's mad rage. Neji pounded away, while blasts of chakra blew away from his hands every time they mad they mark. Once Neji was finished, Naruto stood there. He just stood there. He started laughing. Neji was puzzled. Why was Naruto laughing? Instantly, the shadow clone of Naruto disappeared.

Tenten was completely defenseless. She could use Taijutsu, but that wouldn't save her from Temari's giant fan. Temari ran after the weapon's ninja. She slashed at her wildly. Tenten dodged, but was scraped up a few times. Then, she put her plan into action. She wanted to use her new jutsu. **"Drilling Technique!" **she yelled, as her body started to spin. Temari didn't care. She was still slicing. Except the slashes were ineffective. They did nothing to the fast spinning ninja. Suddenly, Tenten started to go into the ground. She was digging a hole with her spinning. _"What are you doing now…?" _thought Temari. Tenten was now fully underground. She could attack anyone she wanted without anyone knowing. And Temari knew that.

"Impressive new jutsu," said Sasuke. "You may have learned something new, but can you control it?" At his words, Shikamaru started to sink into the ground. He was becoming a shadow himself. Sasuke could see where he was going, but only for a moment. He had gone into the shade of the trees. _"I have to be on my guard if I want to beat him…," _he whispered to himself. As if on cue, he heard a voice call out and say, **"Shadow Vortex!" **Instantly, a bunch of shadows started to crowd around him. They came out of the ground, and started spinning, he tried to get out, but there was no escape. He was trapped. Then, he heard the same voice say, "It's my turn now…." He saw Shikamaru's shadow appear in the vortex. He had a kunai. We was planning on spinning around in the twister, and slicing Sasuke with his weapon. Well, his plan worked. He was slicing up Sasuke. But not for long. Sasuke used his Mangekyo to figure out a plan. He grabbed Shikamaru's arm at the right time, and pushed Shikamaru's face into the vortex. The tornado instantly subsided. He was still holding Shikamaru when a younger guy's voice called out and said, "Ouch! Hey, what are you doing on our training grounds, punk?"

Temari waited. She was waiting for Tenten to attack. She was on her toes. Ready to let Tenten meet her maker. Then, she heard it. The sound of spinning. She looked towards the sound. But didn't see anything. Soon, the sound came from all around her. "What the hell are you planning, Tenten!?" she yelled. She waited a little more, until the ground under her swiftly parted, and Tenten came spinning out, with a giant Light Shuriken. They both landed on the ground. They charged at each other. Their weapons of choice collided. They sparred with the wrong weapons. **(A/N: But who gives a shit? It's still actiony!) **They kept going at it, until they heard what sounded like a little kids voice, saying, "Ouch! Hey, what are you doing on our training grounds, punk?"

Neji looked everywhere. _"Where could that blonde haired freak be?" _he thought to himself. He kept looking. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours to him. **"Rasengan!" **was heard off in the distance. _"Ah, Naruto…," _Neji thought. He studied the landscape with his Byakugan. He looked for intense masses of chakra. Sure enough, he saw the big one heading right towards him. Neji pretended to not have seen him. But, all of a sudden, Naruto was gone. Neji looked back, and only saw a puff of smoke. Before he could react, Naruto came up from the ground, and pounded Neji. Hard. So hard that he kit the incoming Konohamaru. "Ouch!" he yelled, as Neji toppled over on him. They got up, and Konohamaru exclaimed, "Hey, what are you doing on our training grounds?" Everyone stopped their fighting. They looked at Konohamaru and his teammates behind him. "Get out!" he yelled. "Jeez, fine! We'll get out!" said Naruto. "Come on guys, let's head home…."

As they were walking down the road, there was an awkward silence. For a long time. Finally, Naruto said, "What are we going to do today?" Sasuke looked at him. He thought, and said, "Well, me and Sakura were planning on fixing up Uchiha Manor. As they say, many hands makes for light work…." "So…," said Temari. "Are you asking us to help?" Sasuke was blank for a second, and mumbled, "Well………yeah." "Sure!" the rest of the gang exclaimed in unison.

**--**

_Ramen Shop_

_(After the fixing of the Uchiha Manor)_

The gang all sat together in the small amen shop. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji. Naruto was wolfing down some ramen. Hinata was staring at Naruto while he was doing that, blushing a bit. Sasuke was staring at his girlfriend's beautiful pink hair. She was talking to Tenten and Temari. Shikamaru was sleeping. Neji was trying to use his Byakugan on Tenten. When she noticed, she turned around, and Neji nearly fell over. "PERVERT!!" she yelled. Then, she slapped him really hard. "Ouch…," he said. Tenten started to fell bad, so she leaned closer to him, and he held her close.

"Well, that was fun!" exclaimed Sakura. "We pretty much finished the whole Manor! And your shadows helped a lot, Shikamaru!" He all of a sudden woke up and said, "Woh! Where am I?" The group started to laugh. "Hey Naruto!" said Neji. "How's that ramen?" "Naruto barely looked up from his bowl and mumbled, "Gooh!" Then, he went back to chomping on the delicious treat. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Temari asked Sakura. "Well," she thought out loud. "We'll probably watch o movie or something. I don't know…." Sasuke, at perfect timing, grabbed her pink haired love. He pulled her into himself with a tight grasp. He gave her a raspberry on the neck, and she started laughing. "Hey! Stop that!" she said through her giggling. "You know I hate that!" Meanwhile, Hinata was still watching Naruto. "Um…Naruto?" asked Hinata. "Don't you think you're going a bit fast?" "Fast?" he said. "Um…no not really. I'd choke on my food if I went fast!" Then he went back to chowing on his ramen. "I hope you don't…." Hinata said quietly.

After a long time of ramen and talking (and sleeping in Shikamaru's case), the girls decided to head home. They said bye to their guys, kissed them, and headed off. The guys talked for a while, but Shikamaru was really out of it.

After another long time of talking (and Naruto's loud blabbing), the guys decided to go home, too. They said bye, and Sasuke slipped Shikamaru's arm from under his face. He hit his head on the table. Sasuke gave him the scoop, and both of them headed home, too.

Naruto was running on the roofs towards his house. It was so much easier now that he was older and stronger. He leapt from house to house with ease. When he came to his house, he landed in a tree nearby. What he saw made him almost fall over. Hinata was changing into a night gown. And she was halfway there. And she had the window wide open. Naruto almost lost it. But, he kept his cool, and kept watching. When she finished, he hopped out of the tree, and to the front door. He walked in, just to hear Hinata say, "You're just in time!"

Sasuke ran along the path with the moon shimmering in his face. He watched as all the shops on his way home were just closing. Then, he jumped up, and started to hop through the trees. He thought back to the good old times when he had missions non stop for Orochimaru, always jumping through forests and trees. When he came to his house, he hid behind a bush, so he wouldn't startle Sakura. Well, let's just say that he had really good timing. He was right in front of their open bedroom window. She walked into the room, and took off her shirt. Sasuke's eyes grew wider. He knew what was coming. She hung it up, and took off her pants. She hung that up too. Then, she unhooked her bra. She threw it on the ground. Sasuke's eyes grew wider. Then, she pulled off her panties, and threw those down, too. Sasuke's eyes inflated to an enormous size. Then, she turned around to face him, and walked towards the window. She glimmered in the moonlight. He got to see her in all her glory. His eyes just about popped. Then, she put on her nightgown. _"Aw, shit…," _he thought. Then, he went to the front door, and went inside.

**(A/N: Let's just say that somehow, in some manner, pretty much the same thing happened to Shikamaru and Neji. I don't know how, but that's just the story. And, I really don't have any explanations good enough like Naruto's or Sasuke's that aren't a lot similar to theirs. So, I'm just going on with the story.)**

Neji walked into his house, and Tenten was sitting on the couch, watching TV. When she heard him come in, she got up, and ran to him. She hugged him with a lot of passion. **(A/N: Is that possible, or is it just me?) **"I missed you," her muffled voice said. Neji stroked her hair, and said, "I missed you, too." They broke from the hug. They looked at each other. The looked deep into each other's eyes. They stayed that way for a long time. Finally, Neji said, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." She laughed, and hugged him again. He hugged her back. The hugged for a while. Then, Tenten slowly got on her tip-toes, sliding her face up Neji's muscular body. She touched his lips to hers. They started to make out rhythmically. Neji was still stroking her hair, and Tenten had her arms wrapped around his back. They pressed themselves closer together. Both of them enjoyed the moment. Then, Neji started to take his hand down, and grasped the knotted cloth that kept her robe on.

Naruto walked over to his love. She stood there, kind of blushing, because she was wearing a nightgown. She really didn't like it, but she knew that Naruto would. Hinata went to the couch in the living room, and fingered Naruto towards her. So, he took off his shoes and jacket, and walked towards Hinata. He turned the lights down a bit, and then sat down by her. Her put his arm around her. He looked at her. She blushed intensely. "Um…why don't we watch some TV, Naruto?" she asked. He nodded his head, and she turned it on. It started playing _Stardust. _"Ooh! I know this movie! I've reviews about it from America! I heard it was good," said Naruto. Hinata smiled, and cuddled a little closer to Naruto. He rapped his other arm around her. As the movie went on, there were gruesome parts, funny parts, and romantic parts. When it came to the funniest part, They couldn't stop from laughing. Hinata fell over onto the couch, and so did Naruto. Hinata found herself looking up into the eyes of the most amazing man she had ever met. They looked at each other. Naruto grinned. Hinata couldn't stop from smiling. Then, she moved her head closer to his, and closed her eyes. Naruto did the same. Their lips met. It was like watching fireworks for both of them. They started to go a little faster. Both of them enjoyed it. Naruto held her closer. She was blushing like a beet. Naruto started to think. He thought for a while, making his body go into 'autopilot' mode. He had to do it. But what happened of it wasn't the right time? Well, it was now or never. He came back to the real world. He was still enjoying himself, as he moved his arm up Hinata's gown, and unbuttoned the top button.

Sasuke walked in through the door. He looked at all the fixes that they had made that day in the building. He looked back on the day. He thought it was pretty good. He heard Sakura's voice from inside their bedroom. "Come here, Sasuke!" So, he walked down the hall, and into the doorframe of the door to their room. She was lying in their bed. He leaned on the door frame. She pulled over the covers to his side of the bed. Then, she fingered him towards her. So he walked over to the side of the bed. She patted on his spot on the bed where she had pulled the covers free. She, he laid down in the bed. They looked at each other. Sakura noticed that he had lots of scratches and bruises on him. "Ooh, you were training hard today!" she said. "Um…well…yeah," was his simple response. "Are you hurting anywhere?" she asked. He pointed to his bicep. She grabbed it, and kissed it. Then, he pointed to his chest and said, "Here." She opened up his shirt, and kissed him there, too. He pointed to his forehead. She leaned over and kissed him there. He then pointed to his lips and whispered, "How about here…?" She slowly leaned over, and placed her lips on top of his. She kissed him passionately and with love. He kissed her back. Sakura rolled over onto her boyfriend. Sasuke put his arms around her head. Sakura put her hands on his chest. _"Wow, he feels warm. And extremely muscular…," _she thought. The massaged their lips on each others for a long time. Then, Sasuke made the move. He went for the neck hole of her gown. He gently grabbed it, and started to pull it over her head.

Shikamaru walked through the door, and shut it behind him. He turned around, and saw Temari standing in the hallway. She was leaning on the wall, her left shoulder facing him. "You're home pretty late," she said. "Oh, you know," he started. "I was just hanging out with the guys." Then he walked over to her. He put his hand on the wall behind her, and leaned towards her. "Why?" he asked. She looked into his eyes. "Oh, just kiss me you fool," she said. She pulled his face into hers. Their lips met with pure power. **(A/N: Not that it would leave a bruise or anything! It's just like an emotional power! You know…?) **Temari's hands grasped onto his collar. He held her waist, and closed the space between them. They kissed so passionately, that Temari really couldn't take it anymore. She broke the grasp, and said to him, "I'm taking a shower. I reek form all this work today." Then, she walked to the bathroom. Shikamaru watched as Temari literally ditched him. Then, he came up with an idea. Temari took off her clothes, and turned on the shower. She turned around and looked in the mirror. _"I wonder if anyone will see this amazing body one day…," _she thought. She struck a pose. She held it, and then started laughing on the inside. _(sigh) "Not for a while…."_ She turned back around, and hoped in the shower. She closed the door behind her, and help the heat of the gracing water. Shikamaru then walked in the bathroom. With just a towel on. "Oh! You scared me, Shikamaru!" Temari said. "Why are you in here?" "Well, I thought you needed some company…," he said. She opened the door to the shower a bit, and poked her head out. "Right, and you're wearing just a towel. Seriously, and tell me the truth." "Well, I…um…well, you see…um…," Shikamaru mumbled a bit. "Fine," she finally said, and sighed. "Get in."

**--**

**Shasunatte:**** And there it is! Your really juicy look at the sixth chapter of Young Love! Give it up for the sixth!**

**Temari:**** Wow, that was intense. There was a lot of love in that chapter. I don't know if I could've taken it all. Oh wait, I did!**

**Shikamaru:**** (Laughs a little while drooling)**

**Temari:**** What are you thinking about?**

**Shikamaru:**** Nothing….**

**Temari:**** Are you thinking about me naked?**

**Shikamaru:**** Maybe…?**

**Temari:**** You…you…you perv! (Smacks Shikamaru in the face. He falls over backwards.) That should bring back to reality!**

**Shasunatte:**** Um…is he going to be…you know…alright?**

**Temari:**** Oh of course. I do that to him all the time!**

**Shasunatte:**** (Whispers) No wonder he acts so weird….**

**Temari:**** What did you say!? (Ground rumbles. Her head gets big and fire gets in her eyes.)**

**Shasunatte:**** Nothing….**

**Temari:**** Oh you'll pay! (Takes out her fan and chases Shasunatte. Shasunatte runs away like a little girl. His eyes are huge and white, and his screaming for his mother.)**

**Shikamaru:**** (Gets up slowly. Shakes his head.) Well, looks like that's all the time we have for today. Until next time, see ya! Hey, reading cue cards is easy! (Then, he falls back down. Temari chases Shasunatte in front of the camera. Shasunatte's still screaming.)**

**--**

_Was it good? Was it juicy? Were there too many spelling errors? Post reviews!_


End file.
